This grant proposal requests partial funding for a vertical bore, high field NMR spectrometer for high resolution and in-vivo spectroscopy of biomolicules, model compounds, and peerfused tissues and small mammals. The instrument will consist of the highest proven field magnet, homogeneous magnetic field diameter of at least 10mm, and a console with all features necessary for advanced techniques such as multidimensional and multiple quantum experiments, proton detection of heteronuclei, spin locking, and capagility of generating pulse sequences of complex pulse phase. The spectrometer will be utilized by a core group of eight investigators (Primary Users) organized into three research areas, as will as several secondary users. The individual projects of the investigators cover a wide range of fundamental research in molecular biology and biochemistry. Every investigator has an established program of NMR research with spectrometers of lesser capability and the proposal documents the additional knowledge to be gained by the new capabilities of the proposed instrument. Areas of research to be studied utilizing the proposed spectrometer include structure and dynamics of biomolecules, in-vivo biochemistry, model compound structure, and the relationship between molecular conformation and biological function. Specific topics include (in part) heme protein structure and dynamics, histone structure, renal physiology, drugs effective in AIDS treatment, and conformation of cell surface polysaccharides, as well as several other fundamental studies in molecular biology and biochemistry. The proposed instrument will come under the auspices of the UCD NMR Facility. The Facility has an established record over ten yeears in enabling investigators to implement state of the art NMR techniques, and in spectrometer maintenance and modification.